Two Lawyers and a Cola
by Ameftowriter
Summary: After the Scientist Attorney, Ishigami Senku has gotten his not guilty verdict on his controversial client, the one and only Magical Attorney, Asagiri Gen. It was back to his normal routine at the office. That is until someone decides to join his team without him knowing. (Dr. Stone Ace Attorney AU)


**AN:** So this is the fic I submitted for Day 3 of Sengen week. The prompt was cola. It's not the focal point of the story but it gives me an excuse to write this AU. Thank you so much for Bluephoenixprincess from the Stone World Discord server for your ideas too on this AU. Character info will be at the end of this fic

* * *

Ishigami Senku's performance at the courtroom yesterday rose the popularity of the Ishigami and Co Law Offices.

Also it's infamy.

The Paralegal/Assistant Ogawa Yuzuriha browsed through the various mail, as she always does every time she opens the office for the day and she has already seen about half of the numerous mail received were various hate mail and death threats. She sighed as she knew that this would happen once Senku had not only cleared his client's name, but also solved the case itself.

That normally wouldn't be a problem, as Senku always does that.

The issue here, was Senku's client. The infamous Magical Attorney Asagiri Gen.

The case turned out to be a very easy one, according to him, in fact it was so easy for Senku that he solved it within a day. And even revealed a dangerous conspiracy to not only kill Gen but to destroy his reputation. A fact that had sent the courthouse shaking and Gen along with it.

But it's not like Senku cared about it.

Even with said client warning him about the consequences of taking his case.

Once again, Senku did not give a crap about it.

And he won. Easily.

Yuzuriha sighed once again as she set aside all of the hate mail they've gotten and placed them all in a box to be destroyed later.

The door to the office opened, with the said attorney, Ishigami Senku coming in and yawning as he sets his keys at his desk.

"Morning!" Yuzuriha greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning…" Senku yawned again as he took off his jacket and hung it at the rack. "More of those letters huh?"

"Yeah…" Yuzuriha sighed for the third time, "They haven't stopped. And I think some of them are from the same person, over and over again…"

"Figures." Senku sat in his chair as he picked his ear absentmindedly, "Its that bastard's fault anyway. He brought this all on himself for doing sleazy shit on his own cases…"

'You're the one to talk, Mr. Scientist Attorney…' Yuzuriha wished to verbalize that but she knows better than to do that to Senku.

So with another sigh she spoke again, "Well if it's any consolation, we have a lot of messages from potential clients."

"It's probably because they want the attorney that solved the "impossible case" to defend their useless asses." Senku continued to pick on his ear.

"Yeah…" Yuzuriha couldn't argue with that logic, "From now on we'll be even busier than ever…"

"Them's the works I guess…" Senku leaned back in his chair, "Let's listen to them and-"

Suddenly a loud knock at their door made the two jump.

"Who the hell is that at this early in the morning?!" Senku said in an annoyed tone.

"It's probably one of the potential clients!" Yuzuriha chimed in excitedly, "I'll get it!"

She stood up from her desk and went to the door.

Never did Yuzuriha nor Senku would ever expect who would be coming at their office.

He carried a case of six of cold cola in glass bottles no less and he wore his usual attire (that ridiculous tailcoat Senku calls it) and greeted the secretary with the most enthusiastic smile he could produce.

"Good orning-may! Ms. Ogawa!" He handed one of the bottles to her hands, "Such a nice day out there isn't it? Tis a shame that were locked in this stuffy office!"

Yuzuriha was too shocked to say anything and accepted the bottle.

"Don't worry…" He assured her, "It's ice cold! The best way to drink a cola don't you think?"

"Uhh…"

"Why is it suddenly so noisy out here?" Senku got up from his chair and walked through the hall to see. The last person he wanted to see right now.

"AH! Senku-chan! There you are!" Asagiri Gen greeted the attorney, "Oh! I suppose I should call you boss from now on huh?"

"Huh? Boss?" Senku was handed a bottle of cola against his will. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Oh? Don't you know?" Gen sat on the couch as he pulled out a bottle and opened it in one swift motion, which to this day still baffles Senku, "Starting today, I'll be working here now! As another lawyer at the Ishigami & Co. Law Offices!"

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

Gen took a swig of his cola as the first two members just stared at him blankly.

For what took like forever, Senku finally got back to his senses and sets down the cola bottle at his desk and stood next to Gen, as he loomed over him.

**"OBJECTION!"**

"What. The hell. Are you doing. In. My. Office?!" If looks could kill, Senku would have already killed Gen ten billion times over.

"Eeek!" Gen jumped up from his seat, surprisingly not spilling any of his cola, "Sen- i mean Boss-chan, please don't kill me!"

"Answer the damn question Gen!" Senku demanded brushing off the cutesy honorific.

"Geez, way to greet the newbie around here…" the lawyer placed his half drunk cola down at the coffee table, "Well, if you must know. I it-quay my firm! To be precise, I closed it down as of today! I took all of my documents and shut down the Asagiri Law Offices once and for all."

"Really?" Yuzuriha finally spoke as she approached him with great concern, "Was it really that bad?"

"Hmph…" Senku sounded impressed, "Didn't think you had it in you, you fraud magician."

"I wasn't lying about the consequences, Ishigami Senku…" Gen spoke matter-of-factly, "True, you may have uncovered a great conspiracy amongst our fellow lawyers and the justice system and saved my life in the process. But at what cost?"

"About what?" Senku answered flatly, "And why should I care about that?"

This took Gen by surprise, and Yuzuriha sighed once again for the fifth time.

"What do you mean?!" the bi coloured lawyer was taken aback by this response, "I just ruined your reputation! People are out there giving you glares and death threats! And you're saying that you just don't care?!"

"Well…" Senku, the Scientist Attorney picked his ear as he looked at Gen with a mild disgust, "If it makes you feel any better, I've been having a lot of potential clients because of that fiasco."

"What?!"

"It's true!" Yuzuriha chimed in, "It seems people have taken a liking to Senku's skills as a lawyer and wants him to get their acquittal!"

"If they really are not guilty, of course." Senku continued, as he flicked away some earwax on his fingers "Sucks to be them if they're truly guilty."

"Wait wait…! **HOLD IT!**" Gen felt like his mind was blown, "And you don't care if your client gets a guilty or not guilty verdict?! What kind of Defense Attorney are you?!"

The Scientist Attorney then looked at the Magical Attorney as if he was the most dense idiot on the planet.

"The one who brings out the truth." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You, Asagiri Gen, of all people should know that no matter how nice or kind our clients would be, that there's always a chance that they're hiding something sinister. We defense attorneys should strive to uphold justice for those who deserve it."

"They're innocent until proven guilty."

"I know. I don't mean the vice versa, I mean, if you're gonna work in this office. From now on, you should focus on being a real lawyer for our new clients. Understand?!"

"Are you saying, that I'm ...?" Gen couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Heh, Welcome to the Ishigami & Co. Law Offices. You fraudulent Magician."

"Ahhh…." tears welled up in Gen's eyes as he leapt towards Senku to give him a hug, "Thank you! Thank you so much, Senku-chan!"

"Get off of me you moron!" Senku struggled to push his new employee off his body, "Yuzu! Don't just stand there, help me!"

"But.." Yuzuriha giggled slyly, "You two seem to like each other! It'd be a shame to break you two apart!"

"No way in hell!" Senku continues to push Gen away.

"Awwwww… You're so mean, Senku-chan! I mean Boss…" Gen whined as he released Senku from his hug.

"Stop calling me that, it's weird…." Senku's face wrinkled in disgust, "Just Ishigami is fine."

"Okay! From now on, I'll call you Senku-chan!" Gen happily accepted the terms. His own terms. "But please, from now on, call me a Mentalist. It's much more fitting and oper-pay for my job description!"

"You know what… Fine! Have it your way, "Mentalist"!" Senku threw his hands in the air in defeat, "But since you're part of this team now, you better work your ass off doing all of that paperwork you caused."

"Gladly!" Gen nearly skipped for joy, "Where is it anyway?"

"Umm… it would be right over there…" Yuzuriha hesitatingly pointed at the gigantic stack of paper from the floor that was so high that it almost reached the ceiling."

Gen shook from the sight, "Wha- What the- You want me to do all of this?!"

"You warned me about the consequences of taking your case right?" Senku gave Gen a sadistic grin. "So… **TAKE THAT!**"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN, SENKU-CHAN!"

The cola bottles were now left and forgotten by the coffee table. The Ishigami & Co Law Offices has acquired a new lawyer, Asagiri Gen, the Mentalist Attorney.

And with that, the case of the odd lawyers has come to a close.

For now at least….

* * *

**AN: Character Info:**

**Ishigami Senku:** Known as the Scientist Attorney, He is known for using science at his court appearances to explain his case and defend his client (sometimes borderline unethical). The young and skilled attorney has gotten the attention of many as he not only passed law school as Suma Cum Laude he also aced the Bar Exam. He was offered to work at so many law offices but he quickly decided to make one of his own the Ishigami & Co. Law Offices. He's been tracking down a missing person's case for a long time.

**Ogawa Yuzuriha:** Senku's super skilled and diligent, Assistant, Paralegal, Secretary, and sometimes his caretaker too. She and Detective Ooki Taiju have been friends since childhood has always helped and supported Senku in his scientific endeavors and even when he decided to be a lawyer, she took it upon herself to help him anyway she could. She promised Senku's dad to take care of him while he was in space. She always has to remind him to eat and sleep especially when they have a difficult case. Though she never has to water the office plant, Rei.

**Asagiri Gen:** Known and also infamously known as the Magical Attorney. He always made it look like he magically already got the not guilty verdict all ready for his client. He would manipulative and sleazy ways to achieve this, and sometimes borderline illegal. He would psychologically manipulate the court to his favour and is easily get everyone to agree to him. Because of this he is both loved and feared by his peers, except for Senku who doesn't give a hoot about it. He became Senku's client after being accused of killing his own client just as he got his not guilty verdict. Senku won and also won his loyalty to him.


End file.
